Distraction
by xSn0wangel
Summary: Natsu finally realizes how attractive his best friend is, in one of the worst ways possible. A Gratsu One-shot!


The first time I noticed how attractive my best friend was, I nearly wrecked my car.

There he was walking out the front entrance of our school, swim trunks hanging well below the toned muscles of his abdomen, wet hair slicked back and gleaming in the sunlight, towel thrown carelessly over his shoulder, and a smirk on his face as if walking around half naked was completely normal. Just because he just got out swim practice, for some reason, he didn't feel the need to put his clothes back on.

* * *

Eyes locked on Gray, I didn't realize the car in front of me had stopped in order to let another vehicle back out of a parking space, until I was only a foot away from smashing into them. Slamming my foot down on the brakes, my car halted fast enough that I smacked my face into the steering wheel and inadvertently honked the horn. I whipped my head up and sent a timid smile to the driver in front of me, before looking over to see if Gray had seen anything.

The bastard was doubled over, in front of the school still since he hadn't made it to the parking lot yet, laughing uncontrollably. Never mind that his friend had nearly just rear-ended someone, he was such an insensitive jerk sometimes. But maybe I was just mad that his sexy body was what had nearly caused me to wreck!

Wait what?

I shook my head as traffic began moving again and I continued on my way home. Though I passed right by Gray on my way out of the parking lot, I stubbornly refused to wave or even look in his direction. Whatever, he'd text me later anyways.

When I pulled into my driveway, I was confused as hell to see that Gray's empty car was already parked in front of my house. The freakin' speed demon had probably run all three stop signs, taken the back roads so I wouldn't see him, and gone ten over the speed limit, just to beat me! I knew I'd have to come up with some way to one-up him later to get him back for that! We practically made everything into a competition anyways. That was part of the fun of hanging out together all the time!

I'd given him a key to my house to keep him from breaking in on his own whenever he could. I practically was forced to after my next door neighbors called the cops after seeing him crawl from a tree into my bedroom window one night.

Unlocking the door and running up the stairs to my room, I knew he was already going to be sitting on my bed, but the sight of him looking all smug still pissed me off. He was sitting cross-legged in the very center of my twin sized bed phone in hand as he continued to text as if I wasn't even there.

"If you're going to take over my bed, at least take off your damn swimsuit!"

"Ha, I know you'd like me naked and waiting in your bed," he said without even looking up.

I felt the blood rush to my face as my stupid mind tried to imagine it and he was almost naked already anyways. Knowing I had to do something to keep him from seeing my blush, I jumped on him.

He was momentarily stunned by my attack which initally gave me the upper hand. I grabbed his shoulders and shoved him back into the mattress before he could even hope to catch himself. Climbing over his hips, I sat down on his lower abdomen so that he couldn't just kick me off as I inwardly cheered at my victory.

Until I realized that his swimsuit was still considerably wet.

"Gah! I shouted as I tried to hop off of him altogether, but before I could move, ice cold hands grabbed my hipbones and held me in place.

"Grrrrrrray let go! You're getting my ass all wet!"

"You chose this when you assaulted me," he said matter-of-factly enough that I didn't realize how perverted I'd just sounded.

"My bed's going to get all wet," I grumbled as I frowned down at his swim suit. How could it be so wet when practice had gotten over like a half an hour ago? He seriously had no body heat or something.

"Fine I'll just take them off then." Sure enough, his hands left my sides long enough to start tugging his swim suit down his legs.

"At least let me get off first!" I hopped off of him so fast I fell in a heap on the floor. The bed creaked as he got up and headed over to his stuff to find some dry pants.

"Is it comfortable down there?" asked Gray as he leaned over the bed now fully clothed and peered down at me. Rolling my eyes at him, I was surprised when he reached out a hand to help me up.

I accepted it with a smile but, as soon as I got up, his ankle swept my feet out from under me and I fell rather ungracefully, over sideways on the bed.

"That's for attacking me hot head," Gray said as he sat down next to me.  
I crawled fully onto my bed as I tried to contain the urge to throttle him. The ice princess had already gone back to texting again. Seriously why was he even at my house?

"So what was up with you almost rear-ending that car earlier?" he questioned without giving me his full attention. Whoever he was texting had better have been pretty damn important!

"I was just distracted," I answered as I pulled my phone out as well. If he was going to ignore me, then I was going to ignore him too.

"By what? Did you see your hair in the mirror or something?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot back while ignoring the intended question. There was no way in hell I was telling him that he was the distraction. I knew that would just open a whole box of weirdness that no one would want to get into.

"That your hair looks like cotton candy."

"My hair color is salmon! We've gone over this!"

"Yeah, yeah. So what was it really?" I was getting pretty annoyed that he wasn't letting it go.

"I was texting okay?" Instead of chastising me for doing something so dangerous, he seemed kind of put-off.

"Is that right? That's not what Loke told me."

"Loke?" The guy everyone considered to be a playboy that had a reputation for breaking hearts was apparently spreading gossip now. He must have spent too much time around the girls he was constanly trying to hook up with.

"Yeah, it was his car you almost hit."

"Eh?" I was still confident that there was no way Loke saw anything credible. He was driving too wasn't he?!

"He didn't say you were on your phone, actually, he said it looked like you were spacing out and staring at something."

Oh….shit.

"He's been texting me ever since because, he can't figure out why you were staring at the entrance of the school."

He shifted towards me on the bed.

"Unless you weren't staring at something, but someone."

Gray finally looked up from his phone and caught my gaze.

"So, to rephrase my question," he spoke with a mischievous grin. "Why were you staring at me?"

He had me trapped and he knew it. I was a terrible liar and when he right beside me and I couldn't even try to escape without confirming his accusation.

"I…uh, was….uh…trying to get your attention."

"Oh really?" he whispered as he got way the hell too close to me.

"Yeah, I was…wondering if you were going to come over today."

"I come over every day," I barely heard him say as his face came close enough to mine that I could see the dark blue circles bordering his irises and the crease of a scar hiding beneath his bangs.

God, my friend was hot! Why the heck didn't I notice it before? Fuck! Thoughts like that were totally not helping me.

"Yeah well, I was just wondering because I had something to tell you."

His head tilted slightly as he considered my words.

"And what would that be?"

I didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything. There was no way I was going to say anything!

"Maybe I can coax it out of you then," Gray said before he leaned in and kissed me.

Never has any part of my best friend felt warm, but damn his lips were hot. I didn't bother to think about how my actions would justify his words or whatever, I just went for it. He started off kissing softly like he was gauging my reaction, however when my mouth started meshing with his, Gray definitely kicked it up a notch. But of course when I was really getting into it, he pulled away and embarassingly enough my chin jutted out slightly as I sought him out again.

"So, why were you staring at me?" he repeated with an amused smile.

"You're hot," I blurted out simply before I kissed him again.

Words could wait for later. Explanations would be unraveled eventually. But right now, I just wanted more of those lips.

I wasn't stomping on the brakes this time.


End file.
